The Secret Life of Anna Marie
by annas2112
Summary: Anna Marie was an ordinary girl. Well at least she thought. She is 16 .It was almost the middle of the school year for her best friends Layla and Brett. Someone has known Anna for a long time. But she doesn't remember. You wanna find out who it is? Read, review, and share!:)
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

It was almost the middle of the school year and Anna and her best friends Layla and Brett. They have been friend since the second grade. And now that they are in High school. They never had a lot of friends. It was almost Anna's Birthday and Layla always did something big for her. It was a thing, Anna would do something big for her then Layla would do something big for her also. Brett Helped, kind of.

It was the day of Anna's birthday and they were all in school.

"I don't understand all the jocks, I mean look at them all they do are throw balls into baskets or into field goals." Anna said.

"I know," Layla murmured "They think they are all cool."

"But didn't you like that one jock, Peter?" Anna questioned. She glanced at him and sighed.

"Only that one time!" Layla barked "I don't think you should be asking me thing." She smirked

Anna looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Layla smiled, "You like him."

Anna grabbed her books and shut her locker, "No." She sprinted down the hallway.

Layla tried to catch up. "Anna! Wait." she yelled.

As Anna ran she tripped over her feet and her books flew a crossed the room. and suddenly someone caught her.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Anna looked up. It was Peter Evans, captain of the basketball team. "Ummm, she pushed her self out of his arms, "Thank you. uh! Again." She said.

"No problem." he smirked and showed his bright white Mahican teeth.

It was a pretty awkward situation. She gathered all her books. And walked down the hallway to class.

Last bell rang, There was nobody in the hallway. Half the people had already left. Peter came out of no where and pushed her against the wall.

"Hello." he said.

"Umm, "she said uncomfortably, "you haven't talked to me in like two years, can we get back to that?"Anna said. She tried to squirm out.

"Why are you giving me such a hard time?" He said smirking. "Anna Marie."

"Trust me If I knew tripping have had this effect I would have never ran... or tripped in the first place." She said still squirming.

He chuckled, "Something tells me we are going to be very good friends." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Peter!" A teacher yelled.

Anna uncomfortably squirming away said, "Uhh well, Nice chatting, it was fun lets try never doing it again!" She ran off.

Peter watched her run away.


	2. Chapter 2 - Birthday

***Anna's Pov***

Later on and the door bell rang. When I opened it Layla and Brett popped out. "Surprise!" They screamed. I acted surprised even though I knew It was coming. They said that we were going to a club. They had their older siblings Id's. I told them It really wasn't a good idea, but you know what all the kids theses days say "Yolo." I smiled and grabbed Layla's hand "Lets go get ready." As we ran upstairs Brett opened the door and said "I guess I'll be back in an hour! Bye Layla and Anna!" "Where are you going?" I asked. "To the coffee shop down the block." Brett answered. "Your walking?" Layla asked. "Yea." Brett said walking out of her bed room. "Well ok then!" I said.

Right when he left my room I ran to my closet. "How about this?" I said pulling out a white short dress. Layla smiled, "Oh my Gosh! Yes, Yes, Yes! You wanna see what I'm wearing?" Layla said. "Yes!" I screamed. She ran down stairs then out side to her car then grabbed a dress out of the car and ran back inside. In the whole process I was laughing pretty hard, Watching her run made me laugh. When she got back in my room she was almost out of breath from exhaustion and excitement. She unzipped the cover and showed a bright pink dress with a furry coat. "I love it!" I screamed. She giggled and ran to the bathroom "Dress meet Layla's body, body meet Layla's dress!" She said. I giggled as she skipped into the bathroom. I held the white dress up to me while looking in the mirror.

Twenty minuets passed and we were both in are dresses and putting on makeup. My mom knocked on the door. "Come in!" I yelled. "Oh my gosh! How is my birthday girl?" She said smiling. Then a smirk started appearing on her face and I knew what was coming. "What are you girls getting all dressed up for?" she questioned. "And there it is." I said smiling. "What, she said, "I just want to get in all the gossip." I smiled at her, "Mom, were going to a dance." I said hoping she wouldn't say no. "Oooo how fun!" She said very happily. I was kinda confused but I didn't care, I took what I got. "I wont be late." I promised. "Its your birthday. You can stay late. Just make good choices." She inquired. "Don't worry Mrs. Morris, Layla answered, "I will keep her tamed." My mom smiled and kissed my forehead. "Happy Birthday, and love you second daughter!" She said as she walked out. "Love you too!" Layla and I said.

Layla and I grabbed our phones and ran downstairs in our 24 foot high heels. Or at least that's what they felt like. Brett was already waiting in the car. "How long have u been in there?" Layla asked. Brett smiled. "Who cares! Lets go!" he said. Layla and I smiled at each other and hopped in her car.

At the club there was lights flashing, music blaring, people dancing, It was every thing I imagined it to be like. We were lucky enough to get in. Layla and Brett went off to get food while I danced. When they came back we danced, ate, sang, talked. had as much fun as we could. We were there until Twelve o'clock. then we decided that it was time to go. But Layla and Brett didn't want to go. I explained that this was the best birthday every and how much fun I had, I also explained how tired I was and how mad my mom would get. They understood and I started walking home. half way home I came a crossed a bunch of men. Old creepy men. "Hey babe." One said. "Im sorry I don"t know you." I said as I walked backwards. I accidentally ran into another man who was behind me. "Where you going girly?" The other man said. "Don't call me girly!" I demanded. "Your a sassy one." The first guy said. The third guy pushed me forward. A boy in a black hoodie came out of no where "Get away from her." He said. "What are you gonna do about it?" One man questioned. The boy walked closer and grabbed my hand. "Go." he insisted. "Wait." I snapped. "No, go!" he hollered. Someone came up behind me and wrapped his hand around my mouth and picked me up. I screamed. The boys turned around and punched him in the face. "Get off of her!" he hissed. I fell to the ground and hit my head. The boy scared the last man away. When he was done he walked over to me and picked me up. And jumped into the air. It felt like we were flying. We landed on my roof and he opened my window. As he walked into the room he laid me down in my bed. and he flew off.

***Hope you guys liked it:) They will be longer:) Fav, Review, share. Who else wants to know who The Boy is?***


	3. Chapter 3 - No memory

***Anna's Pov***

My mom walked up stairs and saw me laying in my bed, she smiled. As she closed the door I woke up. "Mom?" I said. The door opened. "Sorry honey! I didn't mean to wake you." "Its ok." I explained. She sat at the end of my bed. "When did you get home?" She asked. "A while ago." I answered. "Well I will let you sleep." She told me. "Ok." I smiled and laid back down.

It was the next day and Anna walked downstairs. "Good morning mom." I smiled and sat down. "Good morning sweetie." She replied. "So, its Saturday what are you gonna do?" My mom asked. I didn't really feel good. So I asked if I could stay home all day. I had a horrible head pain. My mom didn't mind me staying home so I walked upstairs and laid down.

***Peter's Pov***

As I peeked in her window as she slept, all I could think about is going in there and showing her who I really am. It really bugged me. I came here in the first place to make sure she was safe, I even grew up for her! Why can't she do one thing and remember. I slowly opened the window, I stepped down on the window bed. I observed her room, then the floor creaked. I accidentally woke up the dog. It started barking at the window. I flew into her bathroom. "What is it Nana?" She said with the softest voice. "Nana!" I said in my head. I forgot her name. I remember the first night I came. She did the same thing. Anna got up and walked to the window, "Nana, its ok there Isn't anything there." She said. Nana stopped barking and jumped into the bed with Anna. As Anna fell back asleep. I flew out the window.

***Layla's Pov***

I called Anna about a million times today but she never answered. I wanted to ask her about last night. So I decided to drive to her house. When I got there Mrs. Marie answered the door. "Hello Layla." She said. "Hi! Where is Anna?" I asked. "Upstairs." She answered. I ran upstairs to find Anna sleeping. "Anna?" I whispered. She woke up, "Layla, Hi." She said. "Hi, sorry to wake you." I exclaimed. "Thats ok." She said back. "So, what happened last night?" I wandered. As Anna went to answer she pushed her hair behind her ear, there was blood. "Anna!" I yelped. "What?" She questioned. I looked down at her pillow and there was blood. "Your head! Its bleeding!" I told her. She looked down to see dried blood on her pillow. "What the?" She felt the back of her head. It was bleeding. "What happened last night?" I questioned. "I don't remember." She replied. "Dont tell my mom! I will just get a shower and clean the blood up." She said. "Umm, what if something major is wrong?" I explained. "Its just a little scratch, I can feel it." She told me. "Ok." I said. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." I proposed. "Im fine, Thank you." She hugged me.

***Anna's Pov***

As Layla walked out I pulled my pillow case off and walked into the bathroom. I took off my cloths and got into the shower. As I washed my hair all I could see was blood trickling down my back. It wasn't just a scratch on my head. I didn't want Layla to worry. After I was done I got out. It was about ten o'clock. And I put my pajamas on. My window opened. I slowly stopped drying my hair.

"Hello?" I said. As I slowly walked over to the window my mom came in.

"Hi honey! How was school?" she said curiously. I tried to get out from under the window but as I tried I banged my head.

"Ouch! umm, good!" I said rubbing her head.

"What were you looking at?" she questioned.

"Uhh ahh nothing." I Proclaimed.

"Ok." She smirked and kissed my forehead, "See you in the morning."

"Love you too!" I included.

As I climbed into bed and snuggled under the blankets. Right as I fell asleep the window slowly opened. At the window seat there sat a boy. I peeked open my eye, but I couldn't make out who it was. My first instinct was to attack. But something just kept telling me "No, don't do it." As much as I tried the more I couldn't. The boy started to fly out when something fell out of his pocket. When the window shut I jumped out of bed and turned on my lights. It was a note. That read

"Anna, you do know me in real life. I helped you and wanted to make sure you are ok. I'm not a stalker. I promise. I will tell you who this is later.

Love xxxxx xxx"

I ran over to my dresser with the note. I hid the note in the secret spot in my dresser. I shut off the lights and climbed back into bed.

The next morning I woke up and checked the window, as fast as I could. All I found is a small rose on the window seal. I smiled and smelled it as I put it on my dresser.

***Hope you like it! Review, Fav, and share! Who still wants to know who the boy is?***


	4. Chapter 4 - Who are you boy

***Hope you like! Fav, Review, share:)***

***Anna's Pov***

"Wonder who this is from." I examined the window.

Her mother came in fixing her collar for work.

"Good morning! Breakfast is downstairs!" She Inquired.

"Good morning, and thanks but not hungry." I said.

"Yes you are. Love you."

She kissed my forehead and walked out.I giggled and started making my bed. I called Layla and asked if she wanted to go for coffee around five o'clock. She said yes.

***Layla's Pov***

It was about five o'clock,

As I waited outside the café, Peter Evans came up to me.

"Hey Layla." He murmured.

I sadly giggle, I kept saying in my head "You don't like him!" But I had to reply.

"Hi?" I said trying not to make it awkward.

"Where is your friend Anna?" He looked around for her as he asked.

"Coming, Why?" I questioned.

"Tell her to meet me in the ally tonight. Alone." He demanded.

"Um, I will if you do anything to her you will get pepper sprayed!" I told him.

"I wont." He smirked as he walked away.

I let out a huge sigh. I was relieved it was over, not trying to be brave. Anna walked over and right when we sat down, I told her everything!

"He wants me, to meet him? Tonight all alone!" Anna yelled.

"I guess!" I said.

"Ill go." Anna exclaimed.

"Really? Take pepper spray!" I demanded.

"I will!" Anna giggled as she answered.

When coffee was over I got in my car and drove home. Brett called me and asked where Anna and I were all day. I told him we need girl days. He was pretty mad but I told him tomorrow night.

***Anna's Pov***

I walked home safely. As I approached home I ran inside and got into my white comfy dress and threw on a sweater. By the time I got it on and walked out the door it was dark. I started down the dark ally. As I walked threw It felt like someone was watching me. I turned around to check, and I saw nothing. So I turned back around to find a man standing in front of me. It was not Peter Evans. It was a tall man In a red sweatshirt. It seemed like he was missing a hand.

"Oh! Hello sir." I murmured.

He grabbed me and tossed me to the ground. Right as it happened a boy dropped from the sky in front of me on his feet. As he got up the man pulled out a hook and attacked him. The boy pulled out a dagger blocking the hook before it could hit him.

"Hello again." The boy said to the man.

"Peter?" I asked.

The boy hit the man in the hand. The man ran away.

"Hello Anna." The boy greeted."

"Who are you boy?" I questioned.

"You don't remember?" He said sadly.

"No I'm sorry." I told him.

***Peter's Pov***

"You don't remember. I would come every night when you were little. Well when we were little. All the adventures?" I said. I was glad she couldn't see me at the moment.

"Every night? My mother used to tell me Peter Pan would come. But he is just a story book character?" She told me.

"Just a story book character?" I said.

"Im confused?" She said.

"Im Peter Evans. I didn't want to tell you. My real name Is Peter Pan. When you were little You used to believe like crazy. I would take you every night to Neverland. Then one night you told me you had to Grow up. So I took you home, you never wanted to come anymore. I was worried so I grew up for you. I watched over you. I went to school for you." I explained.

"Me?" She said.

I turned around and took my hoodie off revealing my green leaves. "You see." I said.

"That was all real?" She asked.

"Yes." I hinted.

"Ok, I have to go." She started walking away.

"Wait!" I begged. "Do you believe me?"

"I don't know now. I hit my head last night." She informed.

"Can I show you?" I pleaded.

"I guess." She responded.

***Anna's Pov***

As I allowed him to grabbed my hand I felt a tingle of magic go threw me. My head felt better.

"You ready?" He wondered.

"Yes." I said as I looked into his big brown dreamy eyes. I fell instantly in love again. It all came back to me.

He took one big jump into the air and we were in the clouds. My white dress was flowing in the air. Peter looked back at me with a cheeky grin. It wasn't Peter Evans any more it was Peter Pan.

** *Sorry this is a short one. I have been busy. They will get longer! Fav, Review, Share:)***


	5. Chapter 5 - Are you coming?

***Peter's pov***

As Anna and I flew through the air her face lit up with enjoyment. I watched the city lights light up in her big brown eyes. I was screaming inside, I was so happy she actually remembered. I looked at her with a big grin on my face.

"Anna?" I asked.

"Yes?" She asked, still looking down at the city below her.

"Will you come away with me?" I asked, trying not to be to direct.

She stopped looking at the city and looked at me with a straight face.

"Peter, I would but my family, my friends." She said.

"And you would still get to see them!" I explained.

"Peter, please can we just stop for a minute." She demanded.

I looked at her and guided her to a roof top.

"Listen, I didn't mean to demanded that offer. I was just asking." I said. I started rambling on how sorry I was.

***Anna's Pov***

As I listened to him ramble I though harder and harder about the offer.

"Peter, Peter." I tried to get his attention but he just kept rambling on.

"Peter!" I yelled.

"What?" He took a breath.

"I'll come." I slowly said.

"No, its ok! I understand. Don't feel bad." He said.

"Peter, Its not that. I just feel like I need to get away." I told him.

"Wait, are you sure? You can come back anytime!" He told me.

I smiled, "Yes, I'm sure." I said.

Peter grabbed my hand and we sky rocketed into the air. My dress flew around like crazy. Peter seemed so calm even though we were heading for space. We crashed into piles of stars and got thrown into the biggest star in the sky. As we fell thew the star I started to see an Island, a very big island.

"Peter, Is this.." I started to ask.

"Neverland." He said.

I turned my head looking away from him. I saw us getting closer and closer to a huge tree on this tall mountain rock above the ocean. It was the biggest tree I have ever seen. It had ramps around the huge branches. There were little beds hanging by vine. It looked like a wonderland. As we approached the tree, peter stopped.

"Ok, Shh. I am going to hide you they don't know that you are back." Peter said guiding me into this cave in the huge tree stump of the Never tree.

"Who?" I asked getting shoved into the room.

"Shh." He whispered.

When Peter was all done, the door opened and Peter walked in.

"You can come out now." He said.

"Thanks." I said while Peter and I walked over to the little pond. Peter looked down into the water, he was just staring at it the I decided to look down. In the reflection I saw me. But it wasn't normal, I was 12 again.

"What?" I said touching my face to try to feel a difference.

But the reflection just wouldn't go away. It stayed the same. It was getting dark so Peter showed me to a bed wrapped in vine and covered in the softest wool. I laid down.

"Good night Peter." I said,

"Night." He said back smiling and flying away.

When I knew he was gone I got up and flew to the pond again. It played back so many memories of me here. I just was entranced. I lied down by the pond thinking to myself, when a ball of light flew above my face.

"Who are you!" It said holding a very small dagger up to my nose.

"Anna." I said sitting up.

"Anna Marie?" It asked.

"Yes, why?" I replied.

"You grew up." It said pulling the dagger away.

"What do you mean." I questioned.

"You used to be young." It answered.

"I wish I was." I said lying back down.

"Do you really wish that?" It asked me.

"Yes, I do." I said closing my eyes.

"I can grant that." It said.

"Really?" I asked sitting up.

"Don't you know who I am?" It said.

"No, I don't remember." I said sadly.

"Can I turn you back to when you were 12 then tell you?" It asked me.

"I guess so." I replied.

It pulled out a bottle of some sort of blue liquid and handed it to me.

"Drink this." It said.

I grabbed it and Drank it all.

"So, do I look different?" I asked.

"Yes very. You look normal again. Oh! and I am Tinker bell." She replied.

"Peters fairy?" I said.

"Yes!" She said happily.

That night, Tink and I studied about Neverland. She wanted me to remember everything possible.

** *Sorry I haven't posted! Like, comment, fav:) Tell me what you think will happen next?***


	6. Chapter 6 - The reflections we see

***Tink's pov***

As I watched and observed how much she actually forgot, I felt bad all the years I tried to convince Peter to not go and grow up to be with her. I never liked Anna, that's why. I always thought of her as a stuck up grown up, but to see her like this Its sad. I promise to help her remember.

"Anna." I said watching her observe her young 12-year-old self in the pond.

"Yea Tink?" She said looking up at me.

"Are you staying? Here, In Neverland?" I said unsure.

"Maybe, I will for a day or two then I will say if I am." She said.

"Ok, well I just wanted to say, sorry about how I acted." I admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Anna said confused.

"You really don't remember anything." I said thinking to my self.

"No." She replied.

"Its almost day light, Peter will be up early. I'm going to the main land." I explained.

"Ok! I will be here until he wakes up." She said.

"You can go explore the tree." I gestured.

"Alright." She said looking around.

***Anna's Pov***

Tink flew over and with her little hands she grabbed my pointer finger and guided me somewhere.

"Here." She said pushing my hand up in a hole on the other side of the Never trees stump.

The rock moved slowly showing a heart shape engraved into a rock.

"Your necklace." Tink said tugging the chain.

"My necklace?" I said pulling it out of my dress.

"Take it off and hand me it." She demanded.

I took it off and gave it to Tink. She grabbed it, it was almost bigger than her, and she put it in the rock. Slowly a door opened on the side of the tree. Inside was a bed that was beautifully covered in feathers, also their was a vine wrapped wooden vanity, a fireplace, and so much more. It was like my dream bed room.

"Tink what is.." I didn't get to finish because of what I saw.

I turned but In the door way stood Peter. Leaning against the arch way with the heart necklace in his hand.

"So, you found it." He said.

I smiled and pushed my brown hair behind my ear.

"Do you like it? I redid it for you." He explained.

"For me?" I said sitting down in a feather covered rocking chair.

"When you decided to leave Neverland, I got so upset and locked the place up. Hook found it and burnt the inside. I redid it hoping you would come back someday." Peter said shyly.

"Well I love it." I said standing up.

Peter took a step in and grabbed my hand.

"Follow me." He said pulling me out.

We both walked out side, It was weird that Peter was still 16 years old and I was 12. He kneeled down by the pond looking into the water. I kneeled down beside him and looked in. It was the both of us, young, here.

***Peter's Pov***

I looked up at Anna, when she saw my reflection wasn't looking straight she looked up to see me.

"Peter, can I give you a kiss?" Anna asked.

I leaned in to kiss her when she shoved a thimble in my face and giggled. I heard her giggle and opened my eyes. I grabbed it out of her hands and blushed.

"Close your eyes." I said.

Anna sat up smiling as she closed her eyes I pulled out an acorn.

"Uh Mmm." I cleared my throat.

She opened her big brown beautiful eyes and smiled. Only if she knew how much I wanted to lean in and kiss her. Happily, she grabbed it from my fingers and observed it.

"Peter, Its, Its beautiful. I know its only an acorn, but I have never seen anything like it!" She explained.

"Close your eyes." I said to her while I took the heart necklace from my pouch and replaced the heart charm with the acorn. I put the necklace around her neck.

"Here." I said putting the heart charm in her hand.

She looked at the necklace then at the charm, she threw the charm into the pond and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered into my ear.


	7. Chapter 7 - We have missed you!

***Hi guys! Sorry this one is SOOO short! People were getting mad that Anna was 12 haha. Btw he wasn't going to stay like that forever! Hes Peter Pan! haha***

***Anna's Pov***

I pulled back out of the hug, he was young again. No more 16-year-old Peter pan. He was how he was supposed to be. Young, forever.

"Peter!" I yelped.

"What?" He asked.

I pointed to his face. When he saw me do that he looked into the pond water.

"Oh." He said smirking at me.

I blushed, he got up and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. I heard loud thumps coming from above me. I looked up to see what It was. It was the lost boys running on the tracks above me. Next thing you know there are a rows of boys standing in front of me.

Peter was calling all these kids into the big grass spot in the center of the tree. Watching me were at least 2 dozen boys, ages 4 to 11. I looked up at them and gave the best smile I could.

***Peter's Pov* **

As we watched Anna, I heard talking behind me. She look more beautiful than ever, her long brown hair all tangly, leaves stuck in it, her white long dress flowing in the wind. She was old Anna. I smiled and put out my hand to guid her.

"Boys, do you know who this is?" I asked.

I guided Anna up to a wooden chair in front of the boys. They boys ran up to study her. They lifted her hair, moved her cheek skin, picked up her hands, studied her face. Then they all huddled.

"Is she a lost girl?" Pockets asked. He was one of the eldest lost boys.

"No." I responded.

"Is she a pirate?" Rufio guessed. He is also another one of the eldest.

"Nope." I said.

"Is she some type of animal?" Thud bud questioned. He was the littlest.

"No! Silly." I giggled. "Do you guys give up?"

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Silly boys, its Anna." I said.

"Anna!" Someone yelled, they all ran to her and hugged her.

"We have missed you mother!" Thud bud said.

***Captain hook's Pov***

"Oh Smee!" I barked, "Where on earth is my hook!"

"Uh, um," Smee stuttered, "Right here captain!" He held up a hook.

"Thank you Smee. What would I do without you." I said.

I walked around my room beneath the deck of the ship thinking of where to look for Peter next.

"Smee, we need to find the boy!" I barked

Smee ran up the stairs to the deck.

"Pirates! Your wonderful, scary, brave captain has orders!" Smee said stomping his foot 2 times on the ground forcefully. A carpet came out onto the stairs. And there I walked out.

***I will try to post ASAP! Love you guys:)***


End file.
